Life and Death
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Konoha was devastated with a very tremendous earthquake and now this is a test of unity and strength. This is my tribute to the victims and heroes of the Sichuan Earthquake in China. Please read the story and pray for the victims. Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my tribute to all the victims and heroes of the earthquake in Sichuan, China._

_Upon reading an article about the earthquake, its victims and its heroes, I couldn't help but cry with what I read. I based this fiction with that article though I altered the figures and the gender of some characters from the actual person._

_I changed the age of some Naruto characters here to make it look appropriate for the story._

_Please visit this fic again for my notes that includes the real names and facts of the people who I call and regard as 'modern day heroes'._

_Also, let us pray for the lost souls and for the victims of the earthquake and for the fast healing of China. Thank you so much._

--

**Life and Death: A tribute to the heroes and victims of Sichuan Earthquake**

_**By theyalwaysdestroymysoul**_

2:28 pm, an earthquake unexpectedly hit Konoha with a magnitude of 8.0.

No one ever thought that such a calamity would occur. And from then on, Konoha would never ever be the same.

Millions of houses were broken and thousands of buildings collapsed. It was a complete devastation. It's as if the devil took over the land and raged his thousand years' fury.

A total destruction of land, lives, spirituality and morality. However, a test of unity.

**Konoha hospital**

"Hello, this is Dr. Tsunade of Konoha General Hospital. May I please ask for your assistance at the earthquake site? More blood donations are needed and we're lacking time." Tsunade panicked. She was once known as a totally collected doctor, showing grace and elegance yet imposing knowledge over the worse of situations yet today, she was incredibly different. _We're talking about lives here, not just life. _When she got a favorable response from the blood bank in Sunagakure, she extended her gratefulness and hung up.

She alarmed the whole hospital. Being the head doctor, it was her responsibility to lead the other nurses and doctors. "Bring all the equipments and medicines we might need." She announced over the microphone, which motivated all of her staff to move. "This is the day where we will understand the true value and meaning of the profession and path we chose."

**Uchiha Construction Company**

"We are going to send 60 construction machineries to the site and I already collected 100 volunteers who will help." President Fugaku said to his board of trustees. The latter doesn't seem to be much pleased with his announcement.

A man in his sixties named Madara (a relative of Fugaku's) objected. "But we have to finish that building in Sunagakure! It'll bring us a very hefty profit. Sending almost all of our machineries would mean suicide." The others nodded in agreement.

However, Fugaku stood from his seat looking outraged. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves, gentlemen?" He pointed out. "This is your country that needs help! The very people who died or is injured because of the earthquake could be your own family members and relatives!" The president couldn't help roaring his words. "If this company falls then so be it. But my country would be my first priority. I do not doubt that Sunagakure would understand." He breathed out and tried to calm down. All of his members looked astounded. "Now who's with me?"

Madara, who opposed him at first, stood up. "Send the machines immediately. Add 20 more volunteers."

**Near the site**

Sarutobi immediately rushed at the site two hours after the earthquake and the aftershock. He was filled with sadness and uncertainty.

He was elected as the hokage, a position that requires him to protect his people yet who couldn't do anything to stop the earthquake.

"Do not be foolish Sarutobi, you do not have the power to control earthquakes. This is a natural occurrence and you are just a human." The village's elder woman told him when she noticed his uneasiness.

Yet Sarutobi couldn't help feeling regret over the wasted lives that is still counting. That's why he made a vow. _I'll do everything in my power to help these people. My people._

People gathered around him as soon as he stepped out of the chopperr, hugging and crying. He sensed that he served as a beacon o hope for these weeping souls and he would not fail them. He hugged the elderly and kissed the children, all soiled and bleeding. "Don't worry now, everything will be all right." He said. "Okay team let's get moving!" He motioned to his staff of volunteers and immediately became the chief of the rescue operations. He worked frontline and barely rested.

_Hang on to what I've said, my people. I won't let you down._

**Konoha's Streets**

Jiraiya was always called as 'The man who's as poor as a toad'. People tease him and they even said that he eats flies as a substitute for rice. Jiraiya slept in the streets, sorts garbage for anything that can be sold and with the super small income, he buys whatever it can. Sometimes, he couldn't blame the people for thinking that he really did eat flies.

Wails and chit-chats awoke him that morning. _What are with these people? _When he returned to his senses, he joined the others and watched the news. He was shocked and immediately returned to his place (a package box he uses as a bed and a very dirty bag, which he kept). He got five yen and dropped it at a box that is for the victims of the earthquake. The man guarding the box raised an eye. _Is this beggar even serious?_

"Wait, I will return." Jiraiya told him, which shocked the man even more.

Jiraiya fetched all the coins and pennies he could in his bag. He even rushed collecting garbage this time. He worked today as twice as he does every day. Then he went to the bank and asked the lady to change all the pennies into a single bill. People were all staring at him but he didn't mind them. All the pennies turned out to be 100 yen. He thanked her and returned to the donation box.

The man guarding the box couldn't resist asking. "Why are you doing this? 100 yen? Are you serious? You don't even have anything to eat!"

"They were worse than me. Their lives were threatened. I have enough strength to earn that 100 yen again. But them? They can't for at least a few months or maybe even years." Then he walked away leaving the jaw-dropped man.

**At the site**

A boy named Uzumaki Naruto, aged five, was rescued under the rubble. He impressed everybody because he showed no signs of fear and sadness even though he lost a leg. He smiled but inside, he was tearing apart.

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto! Stay down! Don't remove your hand under your head!" Minato, his father roared at him. They were evacuating the building until Kushina saw falling debris. Then everything happened so fast. Both Minato and Kushina held each other's hands, face to face and made an arch that acted as a shield for Naruto._

_Naruto could feel the rocks falling on his parents back but when he opened his eyes, he saw them smiling. Naruto was puzzled and he was crying when his parents spoke up._

"_Don't… urgh! Don't... cry, son." Minato said, gathering all his strength._

"_We're doing this for… ARGHH! You… We want you to… live and be… h-happy." Kushina added and everything went black. Naruto was knocked out._

**Somewhere not very far from the site**

Hinata Hyuuga, aged 11, could've collapsed any moment. Her father told her to run away while he would come back to the apartment to rescue her mom. Hinata carried her sister Hanabi, aged 3, on her back and she walked 12 hours straight just to flee the disaster spot.

It was a traumatic experience, seeing the apartment collapsed while they escape the scene. She couldn't do anything to save her father or at least _die with her parents. _She's been crying for 12 hours straight too.

When she met Sarutobi's team, she smiled at the hokage and gave him Hanabi. Not knowing the story, the hokage was quite puzzled. Hinata gave him a smile again and collapsed due to exhaustion.

**At the public televisions in Konoha**

Newscaster:

_Good afternoon Konoha. I am Mitarashi Anko and this is Konoha Flash Report. _

_Bodies have been excavated in the Konoha National High school. 80 students were found dead while 20 were injured. Their name will be posted after this flash report._

_However, most of the deceased numbers belong to the professors of the said school. The most outstanding among them was named Hatake Kakashi, a respected language professor._

An injured teenage student appeared on the TV screen, currently being interviewed. _"When the building started shaking, he immediately carried stunned students from the third floor down to the ground floor including me."_ The teenager cried and remorse was present in her tone. _"I told Professor Kakashi not to come back but then he told me 'I do not want to be the normal teacher. I want to be the teacher that saves lives not by just educating students but by actually saving them.' That was the last time I saw him."_

**At a place near the site where a rescue operation currently takes place**

"All right now push!" The head of Rescue Operations Team no. 7 shouted to his staff. They were moving a boulder for about half an hour. There is a living trapped boy underneath the boulder.

When finally the boulder was removed, they found a bleeding boy was found without legs and both of his arms broken. The staff couldn't help but cry as they carried the body towards the van. The boy named Lee, however asked the staff to stop crying.

"_Be brave,_" he said as he smiled without a trace of sadness.

**At an evacuation center**

When Sarutobi visited the evacuation center, he saw a soldier carrying a baby boy. As he inspects the child, he noticed that he was unscathed and possessed no injuries.

"Is this child a victim of the earthquake?" Sarutobi asked the soldier.

"I'm afraid yes, Mr. Hokage. His father is Hyuuga Hizashi of the Hyuuga clan. Mr. Hizashi was found with his back arched while he carried the boy. Unfortunately, he didn't survive as he used his body to shield this child from the falling ceiling and rocks."

Saru couldn't help feeling sorry for the child. Suddenly, he saw something in the child's pocket. A cell phone. When he opened the device, it bears a message which reads:

_Dear Neji, _

_If ever you survive, remember Dad loves you forever._

--

_**End**_


	2. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes:**_

May 12, 2008- an earthquake occurred in a Chinese province, which left our world, and their country devastated.

According to the reports, the earthquake's magnitude is 8.0 and proved to be stronger than 500 atomic bombs. Millions of houses were destroyed and up to now, the number of the people dead because of the calamity is still increasing.

Here is the list of some notable people that is righteous to consider as '_modern-day heroes_':

**Chen Guangbiao**- owner of a big construction company 1,500 miles from the disaster area, just 2 hour 30 minutes after the earthquake, started transporting 60 construction machineries and led 120 volunteers to rescue. They arrived at the disaster area 24 hours later, almost the same time as Army Engineering Corp.

**Wen Jiabao**- 66, Chinese Prime Minister, boarded on a plane 30 minutes after the earthquake, and arrived in disaster area in 2 hours. He has been the chief of the rescue operation since then, working almost around clock at the frontline with rescue workers.

Senior Colonel **Li Zhenbo- **he was the first to jump off in an airplane along with 1,100 paratroopers to rescue victims in remote areas. These people aren't even sure if there's somewhere they could land on yet they continued.

Major General **Xia Guofu**- 57, Commander in Chief of Sichuan Military District, walked 21 hours straight on foot in mountain area with a group of 600 soldiers and medical teams, carrying heavy relief supplies, risking landslide and falling rocks. They became the first group to arrive at the epicenter of the earthquake.

**Xu Chao**- 60 years old, is a homeless in Nanjing, 1000 miles from the disaster area. He saw the news and went to donate 5 Yuan in the morning. He said people in the disaster area were worse off than him because their lives were threatened. He came back in the afternoon, donated another 100 Yuan (14). He explained that all he had were pennies and dimes, and he didn't want to waste volunteer workers' time to count them, so he went to the bank to change everything he had into one big bill. This is from a man who doesn't have money to buy food for himself.

**Song Xinying** - 3, pulled out from rubble after being buried for 2 days. She was in critical condition and lost a leg, but survived. Her parents hold each other's hands and shoulders face to face to make an arch to shield her from the falling building. Her parents did not make it out.

A 5-year-old boy was rescued after being buried under rubbles for 24 hours. His left hand was broken, but he smiled and saluted to his rescuers. His smile made everybody cry.

**Zhang Jiwang**- 11, carrying his sister **Zhang Han**, 3, walked 12 hours straight to flee the disaster center.

**Yuan Wentin**, 26, first grade teacher. When the earthquake struck, she rushed to carry her stunned students from classroom on the 3rd floor to the ground. She managed to pull out most of her students, but the building collapsed when she was trying to pull out the last few. At the last moment of her life, she was trying to use her body to shield the students from falling concrete. Many teachers did the same.

A high school student was rescued from the collapsed building. She lost both legs, and her both hands are broken. The rescue workers were all in tears when they saw this. She smiled to them: "Be Brave!"

A baby, after being buried over 24 hours, miraculously, was rescued unscratched. He is about 3-4 months old, and his mother kneeled down, pinned her head and hands on the ground to shield him from the falling concrete, and milked him. His mother did not make it out. A rescue worker found his mom's cell phone in his wrapper. It had a text message left by his mother: "Dear child, if you survive, please remember, Mom loves you forever…"

Now these people above and their stories are true tales of heroism and unity under a dark cloud. The main reason why I wrote this fiction because I want the world to know that unity is still possible. I know this may sound cheesy especially coming from someone like me but this is my own way of helping the victims. Even if this is just a small way.

I am humbly requesting everyone to pray for these souls and for the fast betterment of China. I apologize to those people who asked me I if know any donation centers because I don't know one either.

If I committed any errors regarding the names and facts I've mentioned here, I deeply apologize and I will appreciate it if you'll correct me.

_God bless you all._


End file.
